


Rememorārī: Ignis

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Remembering a memory, Wild centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Even if they weren't in his Hyrule, it did not mean his memories of the past wouldn't be triggered.Wild glean a little bit more about his past self at Twilight's Hyrule.
Series: Linked Universe oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412722
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	Rememorārī: Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm making Rememorārī a series now because there is a distinct lack of Wild remembering memories related to the four champions in LU, which I want to rectify.  
> This can be read as a stand-alone.  
> This was my first time writing Daruk, so I hope I did justice in portraying him.
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830 on Tumblr.  
> Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

It was a sight for sore eyes when the weary group of heroes managed to stumble into a place near civilization, one of their members recognized.  
“Hey guys, we are near Kakariko Village of my Hyrule,” the hero of Twilight called out, and some tired but happy cheers could be heard as they shuffled their way to the ornate gates that led to the village.  
  


\---

Wild let out a soft, satisfied sigh as he submerged most of his body into the hot springs that the Gorons had, the volcano dwellers of Twilight’s era welcoming them to use it whenever they wanted. Some of them had jumped on the opportunity and had raced toward the springs that were mentioned, while others began stocking up on supplies or securing a few rooms for the night. 

In his case, he was the latter: he was replenishing some food and lasting condiments (he was very serious of his cooking duty, and he was not leaving the collecting of spices up to the others). 

  
Besides, he kinda wanted to go in the hot springs when there were fewer people to see him.  
He did not really appreciate people he did not know to stare at his scars and giving him looks of pity. 

The Champion stared into the darkening sky creating a black canvas for the glowing red of Death Mountain’s crater, occasional sparks of embers rising along with the heat and winking out of existence as it met the cool air.  
There were only one or two Gorons nearby in this hot spring, and thankfully they had barely spared him a glance when he came in and entered the warm water. They were also relaxing, but he could occasionally hear a hearty chuckle or two as they conversed at the other side of the pool…  
  
Wild had to slowly blink as he felt something stir within him as he glanced back to the glowing mountain, the sounds of the Gorons' conversation fading into the background.  
A familiar pull occurred as something flashed in front of his eyes.

\---

  
_Link relaxed in the warm waters of the Goron springs that weren’t too far from the city, letting his weariness wash away with the healing properties of the springs. The red glow of the volcano was beautiful with the black backdrop that was the night sky, stars winking in the distance._ _  
_ _“Hey, Brother!”_ _  
_ _Link craned his head toward the deep voice that called his nickname._ _  
_ _It was Daruk, coming out of his rolling position and walking into the hot springs with a firm step._ _  
_ _“Didn’t really expect to see you here, with you being the princess’s appointed knight and all, but I heard from the Elder that you went to the springs! Hope you don’t mind me joining you here!”_ _  
_ _Link shook his head and wave a hand to his side, gesturing that he did not mind at all._

 _“I gotta say, today was a good day, and I need to thank you for that Link!”_ _  
_ _The Champion raised a single eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly, confused as to why the Goron champion would want to thank him._

 _Thankfully Daruk was used to picking up the non-verbal cues from Link to understand the unasked question he had._ _  
_ _“You’re confused why I would thank you? It’s about that big boy over there, that’s what!” Daruk thrust his arms toward the volcano, and soon enough, he could see the divine beast’s head poking out from the side of the mountain._

_“The fact that your single suggestion of just trying to move the beast bore more fruit than any methods I previously tried on my own is amazing! Truly experience is the best teacher! I know it’s just a mechanical tool, so it might sound silly,” the Goron scratched his head, “but spending more time getting in synch and moving Vah Rudania, I felt its power, its quirks...we’ve definitely connected, this beast and I.”_

_Link sheepishly rubbed his neck at his fellow champion’s heartfelt thanks._ I barely did anything but push you in though _, the wielder of the Master Sword thought._

_The night was very peaceful and quiet with the ambient sounds of nature as the two champions relaxed in the spring, but Link’s mind was anything but quiet._

_Connected with the divine beast; a weapon to help defeat the evil…_

_Daruk‘s words had brought something up in mind what the Princess had said during the very early days of being her appointed Knight: her question of whether he could hear the voice inside the Master Sword._

_While he did not answer the princess at that time with a definitive answer, one syllable rang shamefully in his mind:_

_No._

_He could not hear the voice of the sword spirit if the legends were true._

_Had the heroes before him been capable of hearing the sword spirit as well?_

_If so, and not him, what did that mean about him and his mission to defeat the Calamity?_

_“Hey, Little Guy! What’s wrong? You seem to be as stiff as rock briskets!”_

_Link was snapped out of his train of thought as Daruk’s rough voice bellowed out._

_Looking to the side, Link could see a bit of a concerned frown marring the Goron warrior’s face. “I can tell you have some deep thoughts banging in your head! Food for your thoughts?”_

_The Hylian tried to give a small smile and shake his head to let Daruk know that it wasn’t anything too big, but his fellow champion was not having it._

_“While I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, I can still tell that you have something on your mind. Was it something I said?”_ _  
_ _Link stared at Daruk for the longest time, before letting out a long sigh, admitting defeat in their battle of wills. He nodded, then gestured toward the lizard-shaped beast visible in the distance._

 _“Vah Rudania, what about…? Oh is it where I said I connected with it?”_ _  
_ _Link nodded his head in affirmative, then gestured toward the Master Sword. “Legends tell that a spirit resides in it.”_ _  
_ _“A sword that is sentient? Interesting. And what’s wrong with that?”_ _  
_ _“...Can’t hear the voice a wielder can supposedly hear.”_ _  
_ _“...Huh?” Daruk asked, perplexed._ _  
_ _Sighing, he started to explain in short, clipped sentence to the Goron who looked initially lost at what the Hylian was saying._

_\---_

_“So what I’m getting is that… you are doubting that you are utilizing its full power right now because of the fact you can’t hear the voice you presumably could hear. And the Sword sometimes just feels like any other weapon when you use it? Even though it’s sung as the Blade of Evil’s Bane?”_ _  
_ _A nod._ _  
_ _“And that makes you doubt your competency as the wielder?”_ _  
_ _Another nod._ _  
_ _Daruk scratched his head at the dilemma Link had, seemingly struggling to say something. A sigh escaped from Link. He figured that this wasn’t really something anyone could give advice about since it_ was _a unique situation. Who can really claim they have the same problem like his?_ _  
_ _He was about to apologize to Daruk for bringing this up and ask him to forget about it when the Goron spoke out._ _  
_ _“I’m not really...good with words in terms of more...emotional stuff, and I can’t really say I fully understand the situation you have, but maybe you already have an answer to your own dilemma?”_

_  
What?_

_  
_ _“You clearly began thinking about this when I mentioned I feel like I connected with Rudania, a tool to defeat evil. But I can feel that it’s more than just a tool really. And I think you realized the same thing just now? That you were seeing the Master Sword as just that: a tool to defeat evil. But if you are saying that there is a spirit inside the sword, that means it’s more than a tool. I won’t say just sit down and have a chat with it, but why not try to connect your soul, your spirit to it? Learn to feel its emotions? Do what like you suggested to me with my issues with Rudania: do it rather than ponder about it.”_

_The Hylian stared at Daruk, then to the Master Sword that was propped near the edge of the spring._

_Could it really be that simple? If he “connects” with the Master Sword, would he be able to hear the Spirit that resides in the blade?_

_He guessed that it was worth a shot. And hey, he was a man of action more than anything._ _  
_ _“...Thank you, Daruk.”_ _  
_ _“Heh, no problem! Glad I could help you out!” Daruk bellowed out a burst of laughter that echoed throughout the mountain range._ _  
  
_

\---

Wild slowly collected himself as the memory faded. That was...new. Whenever he got his old memories back, it usually showed his stoic, unfazed front. The fact that he showed an unsure, insecure side of himself to someone else in the memory was interesting. 

And the fact he was doubting himself whether he was fit to wield the Blade of Evil’s Bane opened up a lot of things about his past personality, hidden under a mask.

  
“Welcome back, Wild.”  
Wild almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that soft baritone echoed.

“Sky?”

The hero who had forged the Master Sword was sitting across him in the Goron hot spring, gazing at the night sky, a peaceful look on his face.  
“Hey Wild. I’m assuming you relived a memory just now?”

“Yeah, I was.” 

At the corner of his eye, he saw Sky give a small glance at him. “I don’t want to pry, but was it a good memory?”  
He let out an affirmative hum as he relaxed deeper into the hot water, lazily watching the night sky.  
  
“Hey, Sky?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you mind telling me more about the spirit inside the Master Sword, Fi, was it?”

  
Even though he wasn’t looking, he could hear the smile in Sky’s reply.  
“Of course Wild, I would love to.”


End file.
